Hydraulic fracturing enhances hydrocarbon production by injecting a fluid into a subsurface formation. Fractures created by the injected fluid allow hydrocarbons to flow from the reservoir to the wellbore. Companies spend significant resources developing fracturing fluids and pumping these fluids into the subsurface formations.
Although embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.